Night of the Living Doll
Night of the Living Doll is the first issue of Child's Play. Plot Chucky is rebuilt in the Play Pal factory and escapes through the exit door. As he makes a run for it, the exit alarm sounds off sending the police to the factory. A car stops in front of Chucky with the man inside telling him to get in, and the two drive away. The man realizes that Chucky is a doll that came to life, mentioning having read in the newspaper a few months ago about Andy Barclay blaming a series of killings on his doll with his mother Karen being locked in the "electro-shock palace". Chucky confirms that Andy's story is true, and the man takes him back to his house, finally introducing himself as a horror fanatic named Russ Timpone. The two discuss the circumstances of his soul transferring, and Russ decides to invite his friends Burt, David and Wendy over to meet Chucky. At first he is angered at being seen as a sideshow freak, but Russ explains that Wendy has been studying black magic and could help him. After talking more with his friends about how he needs Andy to transfer his soul, Russ believes that they could find another way to get Chucky's body back by performing a seance to speak with Dr. Death. However, his friends don't think this is a good idea as Chucky is a serial killer, but reason that he wouldn't hurt them as they were helping him. They hold hands around a pentagram on the floor as Wendy performs the seance, calling forth the spirit of Chucky's former mentor. Dr. Death exclaims that their very souls are at stake and they must kill Chucky, before exploding in a spectral backlash. The house is left pitch black as Russ and his friends try to get the lights back on. When David is alone in the kitchen he is stabbed in the leg by Chucky, knocking him to the ground. He thrusts the first knife into David's mouth before stabbing his body continuously with multiple knives. Then, Chucky slowly advances on Burt in the bathroom. Just as the lights are turned back on, Chucky stabs him repeatedly until he too is dead. The lights turn off again as Wendy descends the stairs looking for her friends. She enters the kitchen as the lights turn back on, and screams as she discovers David's corpse. Russ just then finds her, and she shouts that the murderer is either him or Chucky. She scratches him with her fingernails leaving a bloody gash across his cheek. However, she fails to notice Chucky sneaking up behind her and cutting her with a Freddy Krueger glove. The shock causes her to fall backwards and snap her neck, killing her instantly. Chucky then uses the phone to call the police, reporting a multiple homicide before heading for the door. Russ shouts that the police kill him this time, but Chucky remarks that no one is going to believe a doll killed his friends. Russ is left surrounded by his dead friends as Chucky leaves the house, with the police just arriving. Meanwhile, a man named Dr. Curry approaches Karen Barclay and explains that he believes her and wants to help her find Chucky. Trivia * The first page of the comic features Chucky having killed multiple horror villains from other franchises. These include Halloween, Friday the Thirteenth, Nightmare on Elm Street, Phantom of the Opera, Creature from the Black Lagoon, Alien, Dracula, Hellraiser, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre. * Burt's death is an homage to Leigh's murder in the film Psycho. Category:Comics